Andante
by yoshiko nakamura
Summary: Music is nothing but hell to Sasuke's ears. his mother is demented, his brother has disappeared, his father dead. music is all about winning scholarships, money and fame, never once has he enjoyed it or would he? SasuNaru!


?Hey Yoshiko here!!!!!!!! Its been a long time since i actually updated! I'm so sorry! This story, sadly, was created on a whim! Please tell me your views, it will be having a few chappies, but please be patient! I'm trying! Love ya all! ~~~

**Andante**

'Monotonous' I thought to myself as I played the keys on the Grand Piano. This has been going on for years, since my mother put me in this school of music. I breezed through the score sheets with no difficulty as the music made by my hands on the Piano keys with practiced ease.

'Again!' the hoarse voice next to me stated as I lifted my hands off the polished keys of ivory 'there are no feelings in your playing!' the old hag grumbled 'try it once more!' I sighed inwardly to myself agreeing to what she said. The music really sounded like sand paper, dry but in pitch.

I frowned at the score sheets in disgust, noticing that by just playing the Piano would not bring me anywhere, besides a scholarship and a home for a year or two. 'A break' I stated as I stood up and walked towards the window to stare outside. The teacher huffed and glared at me angrily, but it up eventually and left the room.

I glanced down, to the big open field ahead. Looking and admiring the greenery of it all, fresh and free. Free to do anything till the day they wither, besides growing and producing more offspring. Like me, but in a different role. A role which only includes music and scholarships till I am not needed.

I lifted my hands and stared at my fingers. All I am good at is playing the Piano, or more like tickling the keys as people say. To be able to produce music out of random scribbles from a piece of paper with lines and dots is nothing better then I being dead.

I hated this! To make myself perfect because of the many thinking's of socialites my mother and father hang out with that because my parents are both known to be the best pianists and violinists respectively known around the world, that I too and my brother, Uchiha Itachi, had to be one of the best too. The same breed as them or more likely a 'thing' to be used.

'Sasuke' I turned my head towards the voice, the voice that bore me into this world which feels like hell.

'Yes, mother' I replied tinting my voice with cold, dread and hatred as I got off the window ledge, heading towards her but stopped at a distance away.

'Why are you not practicing?' she demanded, as she lifted her hands and brought a wayward strand of hair behind her ears, tucking it back in to place, while leaning against the door frame.

'A break' I told her with a monotone voice, since I did not want to start a conversation with her and looked at her with unfeeling eyes, asking her the only question that I could ask for the reason of her sudden particular interest to come see me 'what do you want from me?'

She shrugged, entered the room and scrutinized the place with unsettling eyes while twirling around in a spot 'the decorations are horrible.' She stated dryly 'and so are you!' as she sat on the floor dramatically and looked at me.

My heart clenched at her words at her cold words, but my face and voice kept neutral not wanting to show my feelings that I have kept bottled up since a long time ago. 'Keep it to a point mother' I walked towards her and sat on the floor so that my eyes would be leveled with hers 'do not insult me, just because you have nothing nice to say to me.'

The corners of her mouth curved up slightly' you know me to well.' She lifted her hands and touched my face, her manicured nails grazing my cheeks lightly and repeated her words once more 'way to well… how shall I put it. Hmm' she hummed to herself thinking 'ah… right. A boy' she started.

I frowned once more, thinking silently how much I have been frowning the past few years. 'What about this boy.' I stated, pushing her hands lightly away from my face.

'Mmm…' she nods her head while humming again 'the boy… will be taught by you' she paused, letting the information sink in. 'you will teach him everything you know, especially music, _but' _she emphasized the word_ '_you will beat him in everything, especially music.'

She pulled me closer to her as she held onto my face again breathing into my face as she said 'do not disgrace me; I can't let my reputation fall just because of a boy like you.' I clenched my fists and look at her 'who is that boy?' I asked angrily.

'Someone.' She replied softly 'someone. 'Right' I told her 'so I have to teach this insignificant boy who has no reputation.'

Mother gripped my face her nails digging into my skin, sure enough to leave the crescent marks when she removed them 'he may not have a reputation as large as mine, but I do! Do not disgrace ne by making him fail?'

My pupils contracted slightly 'what about fathers?' I implied in an angry tone 'does it not concern you after al, since he is related to you'

She laughed softly and tilt my head down a little so I could look her in the eyes 'so young, yet so bold. Only seventeen yet you act so bold and mature. Not to mention rebellious for your age. Like a 4 year old' She smiled sweetly 'reminds me of your father in his younger days'

She leaned back, removing her hands from my face and took the tips of her hair fiddling with it gently 'but why would your father spoil my reputation? Why? I do wonder. Obviously he would not! After all he is dead to the world! Isn't he?'

I pushed myself up and stepped away from her disgusted 'get out' I gritted my teeth in anger and pointed to the door, she looked at me with shock written all over her face, but this was merely an act 'why? Did I say something wrong?' her face all innocent. I turned around frustrated and walked out of the room her voice echoing ' you'll see! The boy will be better and you have to beat him no matter what especially for the scholarship!'


End file.
